Dear Diary
by Mido-N
Summary: Aku cinta padanya. Aku sayang padanya. Mengapa tembok besar ini menghalangi cinta kami ? Mengapa kau tidak mau menerimaku apa adanya ? Cinta ini, bagaikan punguk merindukan bulan. Cinta ini tak mungkin untuk bisa dijalani. Dia membenciku, sementara aku mencintainya. Pairing : Akihiko x Mitsuru
1. Chapter 1 : Winds that blow my heart

**Persona 3 : Dear Diary**

**Disclaimer : Persona 3 itu hanya milik ATLUS**

Oke…Ini FanFic kedua saya, selamat membaca

* * *

Chapter 1

"_Dear Diary_

_Seribu tahun aku menunggu__. Hari ini adalah dimana hanya selangkah lagi untuk menggapai impianku, tapi itu hanyalah sebuah impian belaka. Hatiku hancur berkeping-keping dan menjadi kepingan keegoisan. Impian ku hanya satu, aku hanya ingin kau tulus mencintaiku dari lubuk hatimu yang paling dalam. Aku ingin kau menerimaku apa adanya. Aku ingin kau biarkan orang berkata apa. Itu yang aku harapkan, Akihiko_"

Aku meneteskan air mata saat aku menggores pena di buku diary-ku. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku bodoh dalam hal seperti ini. Yang aku lihat sekarang hanyalah, kepedihan dan air mata…

* * *

***Flash Back***

_Bel tanda istirahat pun berdentang. Aku baru saja keluar kelas. Aku menunggu kabar dari wali kelasku hari ini. Aku mengikuti lomba essay sastra Jepang. Walaupun aku berharap aku kalah. Jika aku menang, aku akan ditransfer ke Amerika selama 3 bulan._

_Aku berjalan menelusuri koridor sekolah yang ramai. Saat aku hendak berbelok, aku melihatnya bersama teman-temannya. Aku langsung bersembunyi di balik tembok dan mendengarkan percakapan mereka._

"_Aki, aku tahu kau menyukai Kirijo-san bukan ? Aku pikir dia juga menyukaimu."salah satu temannya berbicara tentangku. _

"_Jika kalian berpasangan, hati-hati ya…awas dieksekus hii..hi..hi" teman yang lain melanjutkan. _

"_Tidak…siapa yang mau sama dia ? Udah galak, mukanya ngajak berantem.." aku kaget saat mendengar ia berkata seperti itu. _

_Aku langsung meneteskan air mata dan hatiku hancur. Aku pergi meninggalkan tempat itu saat itu juga…_

***Flash Back End***

* * *

Aku berusaha untuk mencari udara segar. Karena hari ini hari Minggu, aku akan berjalan-jalan di sekitar Tatsumi Port Island. Aku cukup stress untuk memikirkan kejadian kemarin. Akhirnya aku menutup buku diary merah itu dan kubawa dengan tangan kananku. Saat aku keluar ruangan, aku melihat Fuuka keluar ruangan bersamaan denganku. Ia menyapaku, "Senpai…tanpa personaku, aku bisa menebak kalau kau sedang sedih. Ada yang bisa kubantu ?".

"Maaf Yamagishi…aku hanya butuh waktu sendiri." Jawabku. Aku tak mau semua orang tahu ini. Mungkin ini sepele, tapi bagiku ini masalah besar. Aku yakin sekali, dia juga mencintaiku. Setiap hari dia menatapku, dan 1 minggu yang lalu, dia menatapku dengan tatapan berbeda. Tatapan penuh…cinta. Dan aku yakin itu.

Aku menuruni tangga menuju lounge. Aku melihat Akihiko dan Arisato. Mengapa harus ada dia ? "Hey ! Mitsuru !" dia menyapaku, aku berusaha untuk tidak menoleh, tapi akhirnya aku menoleh, "Ada apa ?".

"Mau main monopoly bersama kami ?" Tanya Arisato.

"Maaf, aku sedang tidak ingin bermain" aku berjalan keluar asrama.

Sebaiknya aku menenangkan hatiku. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke Naganaki Shrine. Aku menikmati udara pagi yang indah ini. Tapi pagi bahagia ini, telah memudar. Di pikiranku sekarang hanya ada satu, Akihiko. Entah kenapa, setiap aku berusaha untuk melupakannya, aku smalah semakin sulit untuk menghapusnya dari pikiranku.

* * *

Setelah aku sampai di Naganaki Shrine, aku berusaha untuk menenangkan diri. Aku menuliskan perasaanku pada diary yang aku bawa,

"_Dear Diary_

_Setiap kali aku melupakanmu, kau muncul di benakku. Setiap aku berjalan di bawah sinar mentari, kau muncul di benakku. Mengapa ? Sulit untuk melupakanmu. Kau selalu adadi benakku. Aku selalu teringat akan kejadian yang membuatku meneteskan air mata kepedihan. Dipandang dekat, Dicapai tak dapat. Mungkin terlihat mudah untuk melupakanmu dari pikiranku, tapi itu tak semudah yang aku bayangkan_. _Melupakanmu bagaikan punguk merindukan bulan. Ya…sulit melupakanmu, karena aku masih mencintaimu, Akihiko"_

Air mataku menetes di diary-ku. Kejadian kemarin masih terlintas di pikiranku. "Kakak, kok kakak nangis ? kenapa ?" Seorang anak perempuan berada di depanku. Dia memakai rok pendek, membawa tas, dan rambutnya dikepang dan diikat lagi.

Aku berusaha untuk tidak terlihat lemah di depan anak itu, "Eh, kakak gak apa-apa kok. Oh iya, mamamu mana ? terus namamu siapa ?"

"Namaku Maiko. Mamaku ? Mamaku kerja, aku sudah biasa kok, main sendiri disini. Kakak kenapa ? Kok sedih.." anak kecil itu memperkenalkan dirinya. Aku tak percaya, anak sekecil dia bermain sendirian di tempat sepi seperti ini. Apa dia tidak takut diculik ?

Aku menjawab, "Ah…kamu masih kecil. Ini masalah orang dewasa.".

"Tentang cinta ya ?" Maiko berusaha menebak.

"Loh…kamu tahu cinta ? masih kecil kok udah cinta-cintaan" aku tertawa kecil.

"aku tahu, cinta itu berkaitan dengan hati kan. Dan cinta tidak melihat penampilan. Dan itu terasa indah. Betul kan kak ?" Jawabnya.

Aku terkejut, melihat anak sekecil ini berbicara tentang cinta. "Oke…terima kasih ya, sudah menghibur kakak." Aku berpamitan dengan anak itu.

Aku pun berjalan meninggalkan Naganaki Shrine. "Kakak !" aku mendengar suara Maiko berteriak. "Diary kakak tertinggal !" Ya ampun ! Kebiasaan buruk ku kambuh lagi. Aku selalu meninggalkan buku harianku. Apakah ia membacanya ? "Tidak kok, aku tidak membacanya" Maiko tersenyum.

Apakah dia bisa membaca pikiran ? dan itu artinya dia bisa membaca perasaan ku hari ini ? Sudahlah, abaikan itu. Aku mengucapkan terima kasih dan pergi meninggalkan Naganaki Shrine.

* * *

Aku kembali berjalan. Kali ini aku menuju Iwatodai Station. Mengapa ? Mengapa hanya aku yang merasakan kepedihan hari ini ? Apakah yang lain bersenang hati di atas penderitaanku ? Tidak, aku harus berpikir positive. Sulitnya untuk menghilangkan sifat keegoisanku. Sama sulitnya dengan melupakannya.

Aku duduk di kursi panjang di Iwatodai Strip Mall. Aku mulai menggoreskan penaku,

"_Dear Diary_

_ Mengingat kejadian kemarin, aku mulai berpikir. Aku merasakan sulitnya untuk melupakan seseorang yang kita cintai. Tapi, apakah dia juga merasakan hal yang sama ? Apakah dia sulit untuk menerimaku ? Ya…dia benar. Aku tak pantas untuk di cintai. Aku tak pantas untuk di kasihi. Akihiko, sebegitu sulitkah kau membuat ruang untukku di hatimu ?"_

Aku menutup diary-ku. Aku menatap sekitar. Andaikan dunia merasakan kepedihanku. Sekali lagi, aku meneteskan air mataku. Tiba-tiba, seseorang memberikan sapu tangan kepadaku. Ia berkata, "Jangan menangis anak muda, kau terlihat jelek jika kau menangis.."

Seorang kakek berdiri di sebelahku dan mulai duduk. "Terima kasih kek…" aku mengusap air mataku.

"Kau tahu, aku bisa menebak. Tangisan mu itu karena patah hati kan ?" kakek itu mulai menghisap pipanya. Dia melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Jangan sia-sia kan cinta. Yakinlah kepada dirimu…".

"Tapi bagaimana ? Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa, aku lemah jika yang kita bicarakan ini tentang perasaan." Aku mendesah kecewa.

"Nak, dengarkan aku, petik hikmah dari ceritaku. Kau tahu, aku memiliki sebuah toko buku dan seorang anak laki-laki. Dia bekerja sebagai guru di sekolah di dekat daerah ini. Dia malu dengan kondisi ekonomi keluargaku. Sampai dia berani untuk mengolok-olok ku, tidak pernah pulang. Aku yakin bahwa dia masih mencintaiku. Aku pun berbicara padanya dan dia minta maaf kepadaku. Sampai suatu saat, dia meninggal karena kecelakaan. Jadi lakukanlah, mintalah penjelasan kepadanya. Kau masih punya kesempatan nak, lakukan sebelum kau menyesal."

Aku berpikir sejenak soal itu. Kakek itu benar, aku harus lakukan sesuatu. Aku harus kuat, jangan hanya bisa menangis. "Terima kasih kek. Aku akan melakukan saran kakek. Aku pulang dulu ya kek" aku pamit kepada kakek itu.

"Eits…kau lupa bukumu." Kakek itu memberikan buku harian ku. Aku selalu lupa untuk membawa kembali buku ku. Bagaimana jika buku itu hilang ? Sudahlah. Aku mulai berjalan pulang.

* * *

Mulai sekarang, aku harus kuat. Aku bukan wanita cengeng yang hanya bisa merengek. Aku akan membuktikan, bahwa dia cinta kepadaku. Akihiko, janganlah kau sembunyikan perasaanmu. Aku yakin, kau masih cinta kepadaku. Terima kasih kek, telah menyemangati ku kembali. Jasamu tak akan aku lupakan.

Ini dia akhir dari chapter 1, tunggu kelanjutannya di chapter 2 ya ^^

Terima kasih sudah membaca…tolong di review :)


	2. Chapter 2 : Happiness

**Persona 3 : Dear Diary**

**Disclaimer : Persona 3 itu hanya milik ATLUS**

Oke..readers ! Chapter 2 sudah saya publish ! Selamat membaca

* * *

Chapter 2

Aku berjalan…terus berjalan. Aku akan mengakhiri semua ini. Aku memasuki asrama dan aku tidak melihat seseorang pun. Seseorang menuruni tangga, dan dia adalah Yukari. "Senpai ! Senpai habis dari mana ?"

"Aku ? Aku baru pergi untuk menghirup udara segar." Jawabku

"Kau yakin kau tidak apa-apa, Senpai ? Air matamu jatuh tuh.." Yukari mengerutkan dahi.

Aku tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa kok, ngomong-ngomong dimana, Akihiko ?"

"Aku melihatnya ia pergi bersama teman-teman."

Aku bergumam dalam hati, "Dia memang selalu begitu…"

Aku berjalan ke kamarku. Membuka buku diary milikku. Aku membacanya. Aku merasa, seperti gadis lemah. Aku harus tegar, rasanya ingin menyobek halaman buku itu. tanpa terasa aku seperti perempuan tak berguna. Aku merasa lelah, aku segera pergi ke tempat tidur ku.

Aku terbangun dan segera melihta jam. Sudah jam 4 pagi, jadi aku tertidur selama beberapa jam. Ya sudahlah…Hari ini dimana aku harus pergi ke sekolah. Aku pun segera mandi dan memakai seragamku. Aku beranjak untuk turun ke lobby. Aku melihatnya dan dia menatapku dengan wajah kesal. Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi dengannya ? aku berharap dia memberikan penjelasan yang jelas nanti.

Saat aku sampai di sekolah, bel yang menandakan tanda masuk sudah berdentang. Aku pun segera masuk ke kelas. Aku melihatnya sedang mengobrol dengan temannya. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan sinis. Kemudia ia berjalan melewatiku.

Ia menatapku dengan tatapan aneh. Apakah dia benar-benar membenciku ? Pelajaran pun dimulai. Aku takut kalau ia membenciku. Perjuangan ini akan sia-sia saja. Bel tanda istirahat pun berdentang. Aku hanya menginginkan penjelasan langsung darinya. Jadi aku bertanya langsung padanya. "Akihiko, Bisa kita bicara sebentar ?"

"Maaf, aku sedang sibuk. Lain kali saja…" Dia meninggalkan kelas. Aku segera duduk dan membuka buku diary-ku. Ku goreskan pena di atas kertas putih di buku itu.

* * *

"_Dear Diary_

_Dia sudah mengeluarkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia membenciku. Apa yang sebaiknya aku lakukan ? Duduk diam dan membiarkan hatiku tercabik-cabik. Jika dia membenciku, apa yang membuat dia membenciku ? Apa ? Apa aku harus bertanya pada rumput yang bergoyang ? Tidak, aku buta. Aku tak tahu apa-apa. Lebih baik biarkan hatiku ini tersiksa. Aku sudah tidak punya harapan lagi."_

* * *

Aku menutup buku diary-ku. Aku berusaha untuk tidak menangis. Aku tak mau melihat semua teman-temanku khawatir melihatku menangis seperti ini.

Waktu istirahat selesai. Aku melihat wali kelasku, Ms. Kanou datang. Sepertinya dia membawa kabar baik. "Baik semuanya, saya akan mengumumkan kabar baik." Kemudian, Ms. Kanou menatapku, "Selamat ! Mitsuru memenangkan perlombaan essay sastra Jepang ! Dan dia akan berangkat besok…."

Aku kaget, aku tak percaya aku memenangkan perlombaan itu. Tapi aku merasa biasa saja, tidak senang, justru sedih. Aku akan pergi ke Amerika. Bagaimana dengan sekolahku ? Bagaimana dengan sahabatku ? Terutama bagaimana dengan dirinya ? Aku langsung menoleh ke wajahnya. Dan yang kulihat adalah wajah biasa dan datar, seakan-akan tak ada hal yang terjadi.

Setelah bel pulang bertendang, aku buru-buru masuk ke kamar dan membereskan semua bajuku. Tiba-tiba, aku mendengar suara ketukan. "Senpai apa aku boleh masuk ?" Ya..itu suara Yukari.

"Masuk saja, pintunya gak dikunci kok !"

"Senpai !" Ternyata Fuuka dan Yukari. Mereka langsung memelukku. "Senpai…jangan lupakan kami ya di Amerika dan jangan lupa beli oleh-oleh"

Mereka terisak-isak, "Tenang, aku akan balik lagi ke sini kok…Sekarang bantu aku untuk membereskan barang-barangku ya"

"Yes, ma'am !" Akhirnya, mereka membantuku membereskan barang-barangku.

* * *

Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya tiba. Aku berpamitan kepada teman-temanku di sekolah. Tak lupa Ms. Kanou memberiku tiket. "Mitsuru…Hati-hati di jalan ya" melambaikan tangannya.

"Terima kasih ! Terima kasih semuanya…" aku menangis saat aku berjalan menjauhi mereka dan aku tak melihatnya. Aku segera ke Bandara. Aku membayangkan betapa senangnya dia tanpa diriku di sini. Karena aku hanya seorang pengganggu.

Sesampainya di Bandara, aku baru ingat ! Aku meninggalkan buku diary-ku ! Aku memang pelupa. Aku sudah di Bandara ! "Mitsuru…Kau meninggalkan ini." Suara itu !

Aku menoleh ke belakang dan ternyata, Akihiko ! "Mitsuru…aku tidak membencimu"

"Kau membaca diary-ku ya ?"

"Maaf, tapi….." Dengan cepat, dia memelukku. Dan mukaku memerah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Akihiko ?"

"Aku sayang padamu…."

"Akihiko…" Dia menyayangiku ! Akhirnya kata-kata yang ingin aku dengar darinya, dia ucapkan, "Aku juga, Akihiko".

* * *

"_Dear Dairy_

_ Kejadian itu membuat aku membatalkan perjalananku ke Amerika. Bodohnya aku…Membatalkan perjalanan penting ini. Sebenarnya ada yang lebih penting sih. Yaps ! Akihiko. Diary, lebih baik kita ganti halaman baru yang penuh kepedihan dan kita perbaharui dengan halaman baru dengan kebahagiaan ^^"_

* * *

**THE END**

Okay…Selesai sudah cerita ini. Review, please :)


End file.
